


La Mélodie du Coeur

by NamiAchard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Black Character(s), Childhood Friends, Classical Music, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Multi, Music, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Polyamory Negotiations, first story in english, mixed couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiAchard/pseuds/NamiAchard
Summary: Drabbles about the love story between my OCs, Thomas Smith and Haruka Yamamoto.





	La Mélodie du Coeur

_**FIRST MEETING** _

 

I will never forget our first meeting.

 

**Okinawa, 1970**

 

I was 7 years old and you, 5.

 

My father, Robert Smith, was the son of an afro-american military. He was married to his japanese childhood friend: Yumiko Izumi.

 

Your parents, the Yamamoto, and mine were friends, since high-school.

But; before my birth, my family moved to an another city in Okinawa.

And they decided to come back in their hometown, your city, when I was 7 years old.

 

When we returned, our families wanted that their sons meet.

 

*****

 

You were so tiny and so shy. You were hidden behind your mother.

 

“Oh. Haru-chan, don't be shy and say hello to your new friend, Thomas.” said your mother.

 

So; you listened to your mother, you came out of your hiding place. And when I saw you, I knew that you would become the most important person to me.

 


End file.
